A Death in the Pueblo
by jpaez
Summary: This story is part of the Death in the Pueblo challenge. Diego steps up to protect a poor farmer, and the lives of the loved ones around him change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for entertainment purposes only. All rights belong to the creators of Zorro. This Story is part of the Death in the Pueblo challenge. Please enjoy :)**

**Death in the Pueblo**

**Chapter 1**

Diego and his father were sitting in the Tavern enjoying a bowl of Albondigas soup for lunch. They chatted about the new bull they were going to buy next month, and who was going to bring it back to the hacienda.

"Maybe you and Felipe should go. Someday you will be in charge of the hacienda, and Felipe needs to learn how to do some of the more difficult tasks so he can help you." Alejandro said after he finished his soup.

"Father, lets not talk about this now. You have lots of life to enjoy." Diego replied with annoyance.

"Diego I am not getting any younger you know." Alejandro spoke with a sharp tone and glared at his lazy son.

Diego was about to say something when there was a loud commotion outside.

"What is going on?" Alejandro looked around the Tavern, and jumped up from his bench. Diego followed his father to the porch.

The Alcalde was stand in the middle of the pueblo pointing his pistol at a poor farmer.

"What do you think you are doing, pointing your pistol at a poor farmer?" Diego marched across the pueblo and stopped a few feet away from the Alcalde. Anger filled his tone and he glared at De Soto.

De Soto glared back at Diego and a cruel smile curved his lips slowly, "well, well, Don Diego has a temper." De Soto laughed cruelly and the evil smile grew bigger.

"What has this poor farmer done to deserve this treatment?" Diego asked De Soto with anger.

"He can't pay his taxes, and he was unable to trade to keep his land. He threw dirt at me when I told him to pack his family up and get off my land." De Soto spat and hissed as he replied to Diego's question.

"That is not a reason to shot him." Diego yelled. "He is unable to pay his taxes because you over tax and create new taxes that are unreasonable and unnecessary." Diego's voice became more of a growl through his clenched teeth.

De Soto was about to reply, but Alejandro was now standing behind Diego, "Diego, what are you doing? Please be careful Son." Alejandro laid a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"Father please step back!" Diego told his father with a carefully controlled tone that was deeper than normal.

"Listen to your father Diego, or someone other than this poor farmer will die today." The Alcalde raised his pistol higher and turned to face Diego, pointing the weapon at Diego's chest.

"Shooting me will only make this situation worse for you. The King will have you removed and hung for your crimes." Diego said loudly and stood up straighter. He looked De Soto in the eye and prepared himself for the worst.

Alejandro took a few steps back and watched the stand-off between his son and the Alcalde. There was something about Diego that bothered him, and made him proud at the same time.

De Soto grinned evilly and moved slowly as he pointed his pistol in the farmers direction again. He slowly pulled the trigger, and just as the weapon fired Diego pushed the farmer out-of-the-way.

There was a loud cry coming from the Tavern. The gathered crowd turned around to see Victoria standing on the porch. "Diego, NO." She cried.

Alejandro was frozen in place. His eyes were locked on his son's body laying on the dusty ground. Disbelief at what just happened and anger filled his body.

De Soto was standing with a smug smile on his evil face, "well, it looks like your son got in the way." He looked at Alejandro and grinned. "Now it's your turn." He pulled the trigger of a second pistol he had in his pocket and shot the poor farmer in the chest.

Don Alejandro was even more shocked at the second shooting. The farmer fell to the ground and was very still.

De Soto turned on his heel and went to his office. He looked back at the crowd gathered around the still bodies on the ground. He laughed and shut his office door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Don Alejandro rushed to his Son's side and rolled him over. "Diego, Son, oh please stay with me." Alejandro shook his son carefully.

"GET THE DOCTOR NOW!" He yelled as he tried to find the bullet wound.

He was relieved to see that is was just his left shoulder that was wounded. It was a clean shot, but the bleeding was heavy. Alejandro ripped part of his jacket and pushed the torn material against the open wound with all of his strength.

Victoria ran over to help, and fell on her knees next to Alejandro. "Diego, Diego." Tears filled her eyes, and her voice was choked up.

"It was a clean shot, but he has lost a lot of blood. WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" Panic took over as he watched his son grow paler by the second.

"He's on his way." Someone from the crowd yelled.

A few seconds later Dr. Hernandez was pushing his way through the crowd gathered around Alejandro and his wounded son. "Move back, give us some room to work." He yelled as he emerged out of the crowd and rushed over to Alejandro and Victoria. He knelt and examined the shoulder wound. "Lets get him to the tavern, we can care for him better without the crowd around us." Hernandez said with a shaky voice.

Two strong young men from the crowd managed to carry Diego over the tavern and laid him down on top of one of the tables. Victoria followed them and locked the door behind her.

"Get some clean water and rags. We need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound before infection sets in." The doctor ordered.

Victoria rushed to the kitchen and quickly returned with fresh water and a pile of rags.

"I also brought some whisky to help him deal with the pain if he regains consciousness while you are stitching up the wound." Victoria tried to keep her emotions under control, but was quickly losing the battle.

They cleaned and stitched up Diego's shoulder with little trouble. Diego only woke up once and passed out when he felt the pain shooting through his left shoulder. Victoria kept a cool rag on his forehead while the doctor worked, and Alejandro helped hold his Son down when he twitched with pain.

"We need to carefully move him to a room upstairs." Hernandez said tiredly as he finished the last stitch.

They made a sling for Diego's wounded shoulder, to help keep the stitches from ripping during the move.

"Can you please carry him upstairs to one of the quest rooms." Hernandez asked the same two young men who helped carry Diego into the tavern. They had sat at a table watching with concern as the small group cared for the injured man.

Hernandez and Alejandro watched carefully as the two young men carried Diego's still form up the stairs and laid him down on one of the quest beds.

"Thankyou." Alejandro thanked the men and dismissed them with a worried smile.

Victoria watched from the doorway. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to shake with worry.

"Victoria my dear, please sit down." Alejandro let go of Diego's hand and went over to help her sit down on the chair next to him.

"I need to tell you something, and now seems to be the best time." She reached down and pulled a lace hanky from her skirt waist. She dabbed at her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am in love with Diego. I wanted to tell him, but then Zorro showed up." Victoria began to shake again, and a fresh wave of tears leaked down her pale cheeks.

Alejandro looked at the young women next to him with a small smile, "I have always thought of you as a daughter, and I know that Diego has special feelings for you also." He patted her hand lightly.

"How do you know he has special feelings for me?" She was now very curious.

"I have seen him watch you work. His eyes light up when you are near, and it's as if he is a different man when the two of you are together." He replied with a hushed tone.

Victoria looked at Alejandro with a pained expression, "I hope he lives, so I can tell him how I truly feel about him." She reached for Diego's still hand and squeezed it gently.

"He'll survive this, he is strong, and has a bright future ahead of him." Alejandro patted her shoulder gently and smiled, hoping to make her believe him.

They sat in silence for a few moments and watched Diego sleep. "I need to get some fresh air." Victoria jumped up and left the room quickly without looking back. A new stream of hot tears was threatening to fall from her already red and puffy eyes.

Alejandro watched her leave and looked at Diego, "you need to pull out of this Son, Victoria needs you, and I want some grand babies." He squeezed his son's hand and bowed his head in prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night was rough, Diego woke up screaming several times. They calmed him down, but found out that he wouldn't let go of their hands until he went back to sleep. The doctor grew very concerned when Diego's fever reached a dangerously high temperature.

"I pray his fever breaks soon, he will be lucky to survive through the night with a fever this high." A pained expression covered Hernandez's tired face.

They prayed for Diego all night long, and each of them took turns sitting by his sick-bed keeping watch over him.

"Victoria." Diego muttered in his troubled sleep.

Victoria's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm here Diego." She reassured him as calmly as she could.

"I love you Victoria." He said and reached for her hand. Diego was still sleeping and his fever was still high.

"I love you too Diego." She replied through her tears.

The Doctor stood in the doorway watching Victoria closely, " his fever is causing him to have night mares." Hernandez said as he entered the sick room with Alejandro behind him.

Alejandro cleared his throat to get the doctors attention. Hernandez turned around and looked at him with concern.

"I want to move him to the hacienda, so he can be more comfortable." Alejandro spoke up with a shaky tone.

"We need to wait until his fever has gone down before moving him to the hacienda. If we move him too soon, his fever might spike, and then his chances of survival are lessened." The doctor said carefully as he thought about what they should do next. Diego's condition was still shaky, and the short trip home would only make his recovery longer if he survived.

Victoria listened to Alejandro and Hernandez closely. She wanted Diego to be comfortable, but didn't want to risk losing him. "I agree with both of you, but is risking his life worth it?" She questioned them.

Alejandro looked lost in thought. "He can stay here until his fever is down, but then we move him to the hacienda." He spoke quietly so he wouldn't disturb Diego.

Hernandez gently patted Alejandro on the back, "He has a better chance of surviving if he is better rested. We can, however, prepare ahead of time. I have a list of supplies we will need to safely move him to the hacienda." Hernandez looked worried, and pulled a short list out of his medical bag.

"What can I do to help?" Alejandro said quietly, and glanced at Diego with more concern.

"I need a litter made so we can carry him safely without injuring him more than he is already." Hernandez looked at Alejandro carefully.

"I can have some of my ranch hands make one today. Do you need anything else?" Alejandro asked with worry.

"We will need clean sheets and blankets to wrap him around him, so he stays warm and protected from dust." The doctor said as he looked at Victoria.

"I have some in the hallway closet we can use." She replied without hesitation.

"While you are working on this list, I will check our patients vitals and change his bandages." Hernandez pulled his supplies out and laid them down on a white cloth on the end of the bed.

"Please be careful." Hernandez called down to Alejandro as he rushed down the stairs and out the door. Alejandro didn't respond, he jumped up on his horse and rushed home.

Victoria left the room slowly, and gathered the sheets and blankets while the doctor cared for Diego.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alejandro returned with Felipe several hours later. The worried teen jumped down from his horse and rushed inside. Alejandro followed behind him after he parked the wagon behind the Tavern. Victoria's Tavern had been closed since yesterday, and she wasn't going to reopen until Diego was safely resting at home.

Alejandro found Felipe standing next to Diego's bed with silent tears running down his cheeks. "He'll be alright." He hoped his words would help the teen believe his father like figure would make a complete recovery.

Felipe sat down slowly and looked sadly at his hero laying so still.

Hernandez was putting his supplies away when Victoria entered the room. "Can I have a word with you please?" She asked from the doorway. Her tone was shaky and her face was covered with a worried expression.

Hernandez quietly left the room. Alejandro and Felipe sat next to Diego's bed keeping watch for any changes in Diego's condition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hernandez went down to the dinning area and sat next to Victoria.

"You wanted to talk to me?" The doctor looked at her with concern.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about something that has brotherd me for a while." Victoria looked down at her hands in thought. "I have a feeling Diego is hiding something." She glanced up at the doctor quickly and back down at her hands.

"What do you think he is hiding?" Hernandez asked with a small smile.

"I think there is a side of him we only see when there is trouble. I also feel like he wants to tell me something, but is not sure how to explain it without hurting my feelings or making me angry with him." She worded carefully.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her forearm gently. "My dear, your very smart, and yes your feelings are correct. We all have parts of our lives that we hid for different reasons, but whatever he finds hard to share with you now, he will share when he feels the time is right." Hernandez also worded his reply carefully. It was not his place to tell Victoria about Diego's alter ego.

Victoria watched Hernandez closely, "you're right, he will tell me when he feels the time is right, but why is he taking so long?" She questioned the doctor.

"Some issues are more complicated than others. Give him more time, but I suspect it will be soon." The doctor said with a touch of hope.

"That is if he lives." Victoria broke down in tears and started to shake.

"He is stronger than you know my dear." Hernandez replied quietly, and patted her shoulder gently.

After a few moments of silence, the doctor stood up, "lets' get upstairs and check on Diego." He helped her stand.

Hernandez and Victoria were surprised to find Diego awake when they entered his room quietly. He was talking to his father and Felipe. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Victoria." Diego whispered when he noticed her in the room and tried to reach for her but his arm wouldn't move much.

"Diego, oh Diego." She cried and ran over to the bed. "You had me so worried." She sat down next to the bed and held his hand.

"I will be fine." He croaked hoarsely.

"But you still have a fever. You need to rest." She smiled and encouraged him to go back to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep." He groaned and started to doze.

"We will get you to the hacienda, then you can rest better. But only after your fever is down." His father reassured his son calmly.

Diego tried to smile but fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two days later, Diego's fever broke, and he was prepared for his bumpy ride home. He was still to weak to sit up on his own, so they made sure he was securely held still with long strips of strong cloth around his waist, chest, legs, and feet.

Hernandez sent Felipe to get Mendoza and a few lancers. "They can help carry the litter down to the wagon." He explained when he saw the questioning look on the teens face.

Victoria and Alejandro stayed with Diego. A few minutes later, the litter was ready and with the lancers help, Diego was carefully carried down to the wagon. Victoria climbed up into the back of the wagon and kept Diego company. Felipe took the reins and Hernandez sat on the other side of Diego.

"Let's take it slow Felipe." The doctor called up to the teen. Alejandro rode his horse close by; keeping an eye open for any trouble.

The trip to the De La Vega hacienda took a while, they wanted to make sure Diego wasn't jostled around too much. He was carefully carried inside and put into his own bed.

"Diego." Hernandez tried to wake Diego as he checked his temperature and vitals.

"Hmmm," Diego slowly groaned and turned his head to look at the doctor.

"You're home, do you have much pain?" Hernandez asked with concern.

"My head hurts a little," Diego paused to swallow the dry lump in his throat and continued, "and my shoulder is burning slightly." His eyes searched for Victoria as he spoke.

"I have something to help with the pain, and your temperature is normal, but it could spike again. Please rest, and can I give you some advice?" The doctor asked with a calming smile.

Diego could only nod his head slowly before sleep over powered his tired body. Hernandez shook his head and chucked to himself.

"How is he doctor?" Alejandro asked for the doorway of Diego's bedroom.

"He needs to rest for the next few weeks. His fever is gone, but we still need to keep a close eye on his wound. It may become infected if it's not well cared for." Hernandez replied with a careful smile. "I know how he can be when he starts to feel better. He pushes his limits and only makes his injury worse." The doctor realized he had said something he shouldn't have when he noticed the confused expression on Alejandro's worried face.

"What do you mean doctor? Has my son been shot before?" Alejandro grew even more worried and eyed his still son.

"No, but do you remember when he fell off of his horse?" Hernandez quickly recalled the time when Diego went after his father after a disagreement.

"Yes, I recall that day. He was in bed for several days with a headache and dizziness. He tried to do too much before he was strong enough, and fell ill with a stomach bug." Alejandro recalled.

"He does tend to rush his recoveries, and this time we need to make sure he rests enough, or he might lose some movement in his left arm if the wound doesn't heal properly." Hernandez warned Alejandro.

"We will make sure he gets enough rest. I have a plan even the Fox himself couldn't fool." Alejandro smiled inwardly, and looked at Diego carefully.

"I hope your plan works. I need to get back to the pueblo. That poor farmers funeral is tomorrow, and his family isn't dealing with his death well." Hernandez said sadly. His heart ached for that now fatherless family.

"I want to help them with supplies and food until they get back on their feet." Alejandro volunteered his help.

"That would be most appreciated Alejandro. I will let them know when I get back to the pueblo." The good doctor thanked Diego's father for his kindness.

"I will see you tomorrow after the funeral. I need to put fresh bandage's on Diego's wound and make sure he has enough pain medicine to last the rest of the week." The doctor walked to the front door and started to leave.

"Thankyou for helping my Son. You are a true blessing." Alejandro waved at the doctor and closed the door slowly. Making sure Hernandez was safely on his way before going back to Diego's room.

He stopped in the doorway when he noticed Victoria by his son's bedside. Diego was awake and talking to her about something private. Alejandro decided it was best to leave them alone, and went to his own bedroom to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Diego and Victoria were enjoying a quiet conversation.

"Are you in much pain?" Victoria asked Diego with concern.

"I'm fine for now, and having you close helps me more than you know." Diego smiled at her with his dazzling Zorro smile.

Victoria returned his smile quickly, but her expression changed to something more serious. "Can I ask you a few questions?" She asked with caution.

"Sure, but I also have something to tell you." He replied with a worried tone.

Victoria spoke up first, "I want to tell you how much I care for you, and have for a long time." She spoke quietly, and looked at him quickly, and then back down at her twisted hands. "I saw a side of you that reminded me of someone else I know. Someone whom I love very much, but only see when there is trouble. I almost lost him two days ago, and I felt empty inside just watching him lay in bed with a high fever. My heart would be broken if I lost him." She paused to take a deep breath and continued, "I understand why you haven't told me yet, and please don't worry about explaining anything to me until you feel well enough." She stared at him wide-eyed and silent tears started to leak down her face.

Diego felt choked up and reached for her hand and kissed it. "Oh, Victoria, I love you." He sat up slowly and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her soft lips.

Victoria melted at his touch, and allowed herself to lean in for him to kiss her. His lips brushed hers and slowly became more demanding. She soon found herself wrapped tightly in his right arm and resting her head on his chest trying to calm her wild emotions before something more happened.

Diego was first to break the silence, "I love you, and I've wanted to tell you for so long. Your safety was, and still is more important to me, but if I lost you, I also would be empty inside." He brushed her back lightly with his finger tips. He kissed her forehead, and slowly threaded his fingers into the back of her hair; slowly pulling her chin up with his left hand.

Victoria felt a shiver of excitement go down her body and rest in her lower area, making her blush when their eyes met. Their lips met for a brief moment. The soft kiss would have been longer, but the quiet knock at the door made them jump apart.

"Diego, are you awake?' Alejandro's voice traveled through the door.

"Just a minute father." Diego quickly responded before his father knocked again. He looked down at Victoria, "We can talk about this later." He smiled lovingly at her.

Victoria sat up quickly and kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me." She whispered as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Alejandro called through the door again, "What's going on in there?" He asked with concern as he entered the room and stood by the door looking at his son with annoyance.

"Shhh, Victoria is asleep." Diego looked over and noticed her resting her head on the edge of the bed pretending to be asleep. A small knowing smile crossed his lips and quickly vanished when his father came closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alejandro's expression softened when he saw Victoria sleeping on the edge of his son's bed. A spark of hope grew in his heart at the sight. He might just get those grand babies very soon.

Alejandro smiled when Diego reached over to gently tap Victoria on the forearm. "Let her rest for now, I will have Maria prepare a guest room for her." he finished with a quiet chuckle.

"Father, can I have a word with you please?" Diego asked quietly and gently played with a few locks of Victoria's soft hair absent-mindedly.

"Sure Son. What's bothering you? You look worried." Alejandro pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.

"I need to share something with you that has been safe until now. Something that has caused us to grow apart in many ways, and I feel now is the right time to share it with you." Diego looked down at Victoria and a small smile curved his lips.

"You can tell me anything Son." Alejandro sat up straighter and watched his son closely with an inward smile.

"I am in love with Victoria. I have loved her since the day I returned home from Spain. I wanted to tell you sooner, but then Zorro came to your rescue a few days after I returned home, and she fell in love with him." Diego spoke quietly enough so only he and his father could hear. He didn't want to disturb Victoria.

His father smiled happily, "Son, I knew there was something more than just friendship between you and Victoria. I can see it in your eyes and behavior when she is around." He reached over and patted his Son's forearm lightly.

Alejandro was hoping his secretive son would tell him about another side of himself, but he figured he would let him know when timing was better. " Let's get Victoria to a guest room so she can rest more comfortably." He stood up slowly and went to the door. He looked at his Son and Victoria, a grin split his face with joy. He went to get one of the house keepers to prepare a guest room for Victoria.

Victoria slowly looked up at Diego when Alejandro was gone. "That was close." She stretched her legs and sat up slowly. "I heard what you said about loving me since you returned from Spain. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have lived happily together for the past five years." She looked at him closely and squeezed his hand. His expression unreadable, and that worried her. "I also felt a strong connection between us when you returned home." His eyes were watching her closely, he looked a little more relaxed after he heard she had the same feelings toward him five years ago.

" I would have told you sooner, but when you fell in love with Zorro, I felt that was my only way to your heart. You loved Zorro, and not the man under the mask." He lightly brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I love the man under the mask." She gave him a cheerful smile.

"Oh, Victoria, I have waited a long time to hear those wonderful words come from you." Diego pulled her gently over to him and kissed her lips softly.

They parted reluctantly when they heard Alejandro's foot steps coming down the hallway toward Diego's room.

"I hope we didn't disturb you earlier with our conversation." Alejandro was surprised to see Victoria awake and rubbing her eyes.

She pretended to yawn a few more times, " You didn't disturb me. I need to get back to the Tavern." She started to stand up and was stopped by the pleading look in Diego's tired eyes.

"Nonsense, you can stay here, and help keep Diego company. I have a guest room ready for you, and it's yours for as long as you wish to stay." Alejandro replied with a grin and winked at his son. "Felipe and I could use some help keeping Diego from rushing his recovery." He gave his son a stern look.

Diego rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Father, I don't need a babysitter." He crossed his arms and glared at his father.

"Diego, your father's right. You need plenty of rest if you want to have full use of your shoulder." She tried to look at him sternly, but failed. A smile curved her lips slightly, and a soft giggle slipped through her lips.

"That means I can teach you some English, and read some of my favorite books to you." Diego glanced at her lovingly.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." She replied quietly.

"Why don't you get some rest my dear." Alejandro looked at her worriedly.

Victoria glanced at Diego quickly and then at Alejandro. "I can rest later, and besides, I need to make some fresh soup so Diego can recover faster." Victoria winked at Diego and moved to the open bedroom door. Both Alejandro and Diego watched her closely, each had a grin on their amused faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the next two weeks, Victoria, Alejandro, and Felipe kept a very close eye on Diego. He was slowly becoming strong enough to walk in the garden, but he tired quickly. Several well wishers came by to visit with Diego.

"When are you returning to the Tavern? I miss your cooking and the garrison food is terrible." Mendoza complained to Victoria as she walked him to the door.

"Pilar can cook just as good as I can, and you can survive a few more days on garrison food Mendoza. But if it worries you that much, I will be back next week." She reassured him and shook her head.

"Oh, I hope next week gets here soon." Mendoza mumbled to himself as he mounted his horse and rode away.

Diego read to Victoria and taught her simple English words, and as the days passed, several questions were answered about Zorro.

The Alcalde kept to himself, and Diego was wondering what he was up to. "He is up to something, and each day that passes can only mean trouble." He complained while on a walk with Victoria.

"Felipe will tell you if anything happens, and besides, you aren't cleared to ride yet." Victoria reminded Diego quickly and glared at him.

"But what if Zorro is needed?" Diego asked with concern.

"Even Zorro needs to take time to heal, and he also has someone else other than himself to worry about now." She glanced up at him with a sly smile.

"That's true, he does have his hands full with a certain lovely señorita." He turned to face Victoria and brushed his lips lightly over her forehead.

"And this señorita has her hands full with a handsome, and stubborn man whom she loves very much." Victoria reached up and cupped his face for a kiss. Diego responded with a quick kiss on her waiting lips.

"As much as I would love to stay out here with you, my father will be looking for us." He glanced around the garden before leading her back through the garden to the back door.

"Can we go for a walk in the morning?" Victoria asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, but for now, we need to have dinner. Then we can read the next chapter of Robin Hood." Diego squeezed her hand and gently lead her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the end of the two weeks, the doctor cleared Diego for normal activity, as long as he took it slow at first. "You need to be careful with that shoulder, and should avoid strenuous activities the first few days. But telling you that is like talking to a brick wall." Hernandez replied when Diego started to protest.

"I will keep him busy enough, he won't have time to think about strenuous activity." Victoria laughed softly and glanced at Diego with a secret grin.

"Well, it sounds like you have your work cut out for you Diego." The doctor was about to leave when he leaned over to whisper something into Diego's ear, "Good luck with her, she is a feisty one." He winked at Diego.

"Yes, she is, but there is also so much more to her than her feisty temper." Diego whispered back as he walked the doctor to the front door.

Victoria noticed the two men whispering and watched them closely. "Thank you for all of your help doctor." She said with a sweet smile. She wanted to talk about Zorro, now that her masked love was cleared to ride again.

"You're very welcome, and you know where to find me if you need anything else." Hernandez smiled at both of them and left.

The two men winked at each other and laughed softly as the front door closed behind the doctor.

"We need to talk about Zorro, and his activity." Victoria was happy to see that Diego recovered well, but also knew that over the past two weeks he wanted to get up and ride as the masked hero.

"I am going to retire Victoria. It's time I put my life, love, and energy to better use. Not that protecting innocent people was a bad use of my time." He quickly tried to cover for his tongue when he noticed he smile fade to concern.

"What you have done for the people of Los Angles wasn't a waste of time, and you can still protect them in other ways without endangering your own life." Victoria said with a concerned smile.

"I know all I've done to protect them was needed then, but I guess what I'm trying to say is…," he paused for a second to gather his thoughts, " I need to focus on us. I have spent the past five years putting others before myself and allowing my personal life, and love to slip by me as if it wasn't important. It's time we build a future for us and our future family." He leaned over to kiss her forehead lightly.

Victoria tried to hold her joyous tears back, but a few slipped down her face. She quickly wiped them away before Diego could see them. "You have made me so happy Diego, and your words have touched my heart in many ways." She wiped a few more tears.

Diego reached over to wipe a stray tear from her eye. "Victoria will you marry me?" he dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket.

"Yes, Diego, I will …," Victoria started to say as he lifted the small box and slowly opened it.

"Diego, I need your opinion on a new….." Alejandro rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw his son down on one knee. The small ring box open, and neither Victoria or Diego looked over at Alejandro. They were lost in each others eyes and emotions.

He slowly backed out of the room and peeked around the corner.

"Yes, I will marry you." Victoria choked out between tears of joy, and ran her fingers over the shiny ring held before her.

"Oh, Victoria, you have made the happiest man alive." Diego slipped his mother's ring onto Victoria's finger. He slowly stood up and held her gaze with his eyes.

They heard a small cough from the library, "You can come out now Father." Diego said and laughed out loud. Alejandro slowly peeked around the corner.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Alejandro looked embarrassed as he walked over to them.

Diego was too excited to hold the news in, "As you heard, Victoria has agreed to become my wife." He grinned at his father's expression after he was caught eavesdropping.

"That is excellent news, and this calls for a celebration." He pulled both in for a hug. "And while we are celebrating, we can start planning." He gave them one more hug before leading them to the library.

They had a nice dinner that evening, and wedding plans were arranged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria and Diego were up early the next morning. Victoria was going to work in the Tavern today. "Mendoza will be happy to see that you have returned to work. I hope he leaves enough food for the rest of the guests." Diego laughed and helped her up onto to the wagon seat. "I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed her hand gently.

"You and me both. He has survived on garrison food for too long. I'll keep some food set aside for you. See you soon." Victoria waved at her future husband as Felipe pulled away toward town.

Diego watched them drive away out of sight, and was about to go inside when he saw two men on horse back riding toward the Hacienda. He noticed the men were in a hurry, and very uncomfortable when they looked at him. "Can I help you?" Diego asked them as they came to a stop outside the hacienda gates.

"We are looking for the Alcalde. He has hired us to capture the bandit Zorro." The tallest of the two replied roughly.

"The Alcalde is in the Pueblo. Can I ask you a few questions? Why do you want to capture Zorro? Do you really think he is worth chasing and turning over to a greedy man such as our Alcalde?" Diego asked in hopes of changing their minds.

"Senor, the Alcalde is paying us handsomely to bring Zorro in dead or alive." The shorter man replied roughly.

"We need to get moving. Zorro moves fast, and to capture him, we need to be ready. Thank you for your help." The taller man waved quickly and both men rode away in a hurry.

Diego knew there would be trouble if he didn't do something about those two trouble makers before they reached the pueblo. He quickly made his way to Zorro's hideout and dressed.

He caught up with the two men just over a hill minutes away from the hacienda. "I heard you were looking for me?" Zorro stepped out from behind a bush and eyed the two men coming down the hill.

"Zorro, we are looking for you, and now we have you." The tall bandit replied and reached for his pistol. "The Alcalde told us to bring you in dead or alive, but I prefer dead. Less of a fight when we take you to collect our reward." The tall man pointed his pistol at Zorro and pulled the trigger back slowly.

Zorro jumped out-of-the-way in time and hid behind a rock on the side of the road. Toronado snuck up behind them and kicked the shorter man off of his horse.

The taller man jumped down and pulled his sword out and faced Zorro. "I will capture you Zorro." he waved his sword around a few times, and motioned Zorro to move with his finger.

"I could use some exercise, why not." Zorro stood up and pulled his sabre out and paced toward the tall man.

After a few side steps and hopeless attempts to disarm the masked man, the tall man slipped when Zorro's whip wrapped around his ankles. He fell onto his back and let out a cry of pain. Zorro pointed his blade close to the mans throat. "Looks like I caught you." Zorro smirked.

Zorro tied both men up and carved his signature Z into the seat of their pants. He led them into the pueblo and guided them toward the cartel.

"Look it's Zorro." A young man shouted with surprise as the masked hero entered the pueblo. The two men he was leading became embarrassed and looked down at the dusty ground.

"Alcalde, I have delivered your guests safely to you, but they misbehaved so I had to tie them up." Zorro said when he saw De Soto leaving the Tavern.

"Zorro!" De Soto stopped quickly and pulled his sword out. "You're mine this time. Lancers." He yelled toward the barracks. "Mendoza get your butt out here now!" He yelled back into the Tavern.

Mendoza came out and looked around until he saw Zorro standing in the middle of the pueblo. "Zorro, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

" I do hope you have room for 3 more in your jail." Zorro leapt down from Toronado and slowly walked toward De Soto.

"Three? But you only have two men tied up?" Mendoza was confused.

"That's true Sargent, but they will have company." Zorro looked at De Soto closely.

"I will not be joining them, but you will be." De Soto spat and rushed toward Zorro.

The masked man deflected De Soto's blade and punched him in the face with the back of his hand as he turned toward Toronado.

"Mendoza could you please take these men to jail." Zorro pointed toward the two men he brought with him, and was about to reach down and pull De Soto to his feet when he heard a group of men come to a stop behind him.

"I presume you are Zorro." A uniformed man asked in a dry authoritive tone.

"I am, and who are you?" Zorro asked carefully.

"The king sent us here on official business. We need to see the Alcalde, but we need to give this to you." The Kings man handed Zorro a rolled up paper.

" Where is the Alcalde?" The uniformed man asked a group of citizens standing near by.

The group pointed to a pile of limbs at Zorro's feet. Zorro was reading the notice from the King and nudged the Alcalde with the toe of his boot. "He's right here. He sent two men out to hunt me down, but I caught them first." Zorro laughed and looked down at De Soto.

"Take him to jail." The uniformed man ordered his men. Three men dismounted and pulled the Alcalde to his feet.

"Thank you, this means so much to me. I have waited for this for five years." Zorro smiled and nodded his head at the kings man.

"We do ask that you please honor the rules listed, or we could make other arrangements if they are ignored.

"I will agree to these rules as long as these people are treated fairly." Zorro spoke up so the people could hear him.

"I can assure you, they will be treated fairly. The man we have the honor of promoting is a friend of the people." The uniformed officer said drily.

"I better go, Adios." Zorro mounted Toronado and headed over to the Tavern to see Victoria. She was waiting for him on the front porch.

"Senorita, I have missed you." Zorro reached down while remaining in the Saddle. He kissed her hand softly.

"I have missed you, but we need to talk." She spoke up before she lost her courage.

"I heard the news. Congratulations, you will be very happy with Don Diego. He is a good man." Zorro replied quietly and his tone was slightly sad.

"You're not angry?" Victoria asked as silent tears formed in her eyes.

"It is upsets me that we don't have the chance to spend our lives together. But I am happy to know that you will be well cared for and protected." Zorro said sadly. "I must go." He kissed her hand one last time and rode away.

Victoria watched him ride away, and just as she turned to go inside she noticed De Soto running out of the cartel with a pistol pointed at Zorro's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"ZORRO LOOK OUT!" Victoria yelled and started to run after him.

De Soto pulled the trigger just before he was pushed down by the Kings men.

A loud shout rang out, and then a loud scream came from a group of women standing on the Tavern porch.

Zorro fell from Toronado and landed in a pile of black fabric on the dusty ground.

Victoria screamed as she ran over to Zorro's still body. "NO, NO, NO." She fell on her knees next to Zorro. A crowd gathered around her slowly.

Alejandro rode up and noticed a crowd gathered around someone. "What's going on here?" He asked as he pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Victoria holding Zorro's still body. "What happened?" He knelt next to her carefully. "Get the doctor." He yelled to a group of onlookers.

The doctor showed up a few moments later and ordered the crowd to clear so they could move Zorro's body to the Tavern.

Hernadez noticed the rolled up paper in Zorro's hand. He reached for it as two men laid Zorro down on a table. He handed it to Victoria for safe keeping. She quickly cleared the remaining guests out of the Tavern and locked the door when the last guest was out the door.

Alejandro comforted Victoria while the doctor worked on Zorro's wounds. "He's lucky it just hit his belt and reflected off." Hernandez said to himself as he looked at the deep bruise on Zorro's side.

"His shoulder is bleeding, and his head has some deep cuts." Victoria replied in a panicked tone. She held a cloth tightly over the head would.

"I need to cut his mask off so I can treat his head wound." Hernandez slowly and carefully cut the mask off.

When the black mask was removed, Alejandro's eyes froze on his Son's face. "Why didn't you tell me Son?" He questioned Diego's still form.

"He wanted to tell you, but wasn't sure how to tell you yet." Victoria replied as she held a fresh bowl of water for the doctor.

"He can explain more when he recovers. But for now, we need to stitch and clean the rest of his wounds." The doctor said quietly.

"Doctor, I have an idea." Victoria spoke up. "Diego and I are engaged and need a way to help Zorro retire. What if we tell the people of Los Angeles that Zorro has died from a gun shot wound in his back?" Her eyes welled up with tears as she held Diego's hand.

"It would work, but what if Zorro is needed in the future?" Hernandez asked.

"We will figure out how to deal with future trouble when the time comes." She replied with a hopeful smile.

"Felipe, please hold this." The doctor asked the teen, who was still shaking with fear and worry, to hold the blood soaked cloth tightly on the deep cut on Diego's head.

The doctor stitched up Diego's deep cuts, and bandaged a few other wounds.

"I think your plan will work Victoria." Alejandro said after they sat down and kept watch over Diego while the doctor cleaned his tools and packed them away.

With Alejandro's, Felipe's, and the doctor's help, a story was pieced together to convince the people of Los Angeles, their masked hero was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Victoria walked outside crying as the doctor tried to comfort her. "We have some sad news to share with you." Hernandez announced after a group of worried citizens gathered at the Tavern steps.

"Zorro is no longer with us. He was shot in the back by De Soto. The bullet hit his heart, and there was nothing I could do to help him." Hernandez was having a hard time controlling his emotions. The crowd cried out with sadness, and as the crowd grew larger, they bowed their heads in prayer.

Alejandro prepared Victoria's wagon for Zorro's transportation home. He placed the mask Victoria had kept on Diego's face to protect his identity.

Hernandez, Alejandro, Felipe, and Mendoza carried Zorro's body out of the Tavern and laid him in the back of the wagon.

As the wagon pulled away, the crowd parted and watched their masked hero leave the pueblo for the last time.

A private ceremony was held for the masked hero a few days later. The people of Los Angles were able to pay their respects at church that Sunday. And as far as they knew, Zorro's body was buried for all to visit in the court-yard.

Diego recovered from his injuries, and was surprised at how convincing Victoria's plan was. They courted for a few months and were joined as one. They adopted Felipe, and the family of three soon grew into a family of six.

Mendoza was promoted to Alcalde, and the Kings men took De Soto back to stand trial for the murder of Zorro, and all the other crimes he committed while he was Alcalde.


End file.
